Talk:Miyamoto Musashi/@comment-30089168-20180419231855
To the entire best saber debaucle currently happening, lemme quickly drop some numbers and facts. First of all, if you are going to compare which SSR ST saber is the best, first start off by comparing themselves BY themselves, without specific setups and support. So...lets get started. On NP at NP1, - Nero Bride Dmg 48713 - Musashi Dmg 48576 - Okita Dmg 43858 Nero win's for sheer NP damage. Musashi is close second and with overcharge increases past 200% will beat Nero Bride slightly. Poor Okita. For Crit Multipliers and Dmg on Regular Cards - Nero Bride: 40% Atk up on all Cards for 3 Turns. - Musashi: 30% Atk up on all cards for 1 Turn, 50% Buster up for 1 Turn. - Okita: 50% Quick Up for 1 Turn. Musashi has a better burst, but Nero Bride will be able to consistently do more damage. Rip Okita? Not really. Okita is the only one out of the 3 to have a crit skill. She gets 40% for 3 turns. So she can match Musashi and Nero Bride on regular cards but not Musashi's burst for 1 turn. Therefore, for regular hits, Nero Bride wins for consistency. For a 1 turn burst, Musashi wins for raw damage bursting. Furthermore, her triple buster deck allows for more consistent damage, but her arts and quick cards fall flat compared to Nero Brides. For consistent crits, Okita wins for consistent crit damage. In terms of star gen and hit counts. - Nero Bride has a skill to increase her star gen by 50% turns, increase her NP gen by 45% for 3 turns and has enough hits on her arts cards to be able to NP A A chain to get a full NP bar. Star gen isn't stellar but is a secondary bonus on top of the attack. - Musashi can heavily increase her NP generation and hit counts for one turn. She also has a skill to increase her star gen by 30%. This coupled with her 1st skill can instantly fill her np and fart a lot of stars in a single burst. - Okita's natural np gen and star gen are top tier. She's renowned for being able to NP Q Q with crits to fully gain np again and acts as a solid star generator. 5 hit quick card OP. For star gen, Okita wins for consistency, with Musashi being good for a 1 turn flood of stars. For NP gen, Nero Bride is the most consistently spammable, with Okita a close second with the right cards. Musashi's np gen naturally is pretty good even without the 1st skill, but excels in a 1 turn burst. Gimmick Skills - Nero Bride's entire kit is support orientated but can be reflected onto herself. This makes her versatility immense for various setups. Heal is great for longer battles. - Musashi's ability to remove self debuffs and pop an invuln is great for challenge quests and bosses. Invuln pierce and her buff removal upon NP on top of that makes her use for challenge quests even better. If only it was before her hits landed. - Okita's status as an early gen servant is extremely obvious in this case. She is there to gen stars, crit, NP and repeat. Nero Bride is suitable for regular use and NP spam for arts setups. Musashi is excellent for challenge quests thanks to the debuff cleanse, invuln pierce and buff removal on NP. In case you haven't noticed at this point, these 3 all have completely different roles. Nero Bride is a general use servant that can be used as team support or to buff herself for an NP centric arts spam setup. Musashi is a 1 turn burst servant who's primary use boils down to buff up > hit hard > wait for cooldown > repeat. Okita, like nero, is a general use servant who is centred more towards crit oriented teams, being able to help generate stars, as well as spam NP and utilise those stars to crit well. So by default, it is fucking stupid to try and compare Musashi with the other two. She is garnered towards challenge quests and bosses. Her kit and abilities literally scream *use me for bursting*. Nero bride's deck screams *use me for arts np spam on longer battles*. Okita's deck screams *CRIT NP SPAMMERINO STAR FARTING*. Now, to address something really fucking stupid I've been reading below. No shit Nero Bride and Okita aren't going to perform as well with merlin compared to Musashi. They aren't buster orientated. Merlin is geared towards the meta of 1 turn burst, wait for cooldown, repeat for buster servants. So for 1 turn burst and solid buster cards after, Merlin is great. HOWEVER, anyone who has experimented with the fine arts, can tell you that Nero Bride can consistently spam np with arts support such as Tamamo or Waver. The Double Tamamo Nero Bride combo in particular is extremely spammable. Not only does this give her the good arts buffs, but the double Tamamo means you will be shortening cooldowns often and providing consistent heal and np drains. My personal best is 5 np's in a row before the battle itself ended cause the boss died. It could be more. And this is without significant setup. This setup is the quintessential arts NP spam setup. You will be able to almost always have at LEAST 50% arts up on Nero Bride, with 100% arts up for the majority of the turns if you know what you are doing. This is amazing for stalling bosses, given the ability to drain NP with the tamamo's and spam your own. Don't believe me? Just try it. Okita on the other hand is lacking due to the power creep. While she still does good crit damage on her regular cards, she suffers from the generic skill set. She is good for going in without too much care to free quests, as her regular cards and use can easily build NP and be used for a nuke in the final wave. A lack of a stellar quick support really hinders her performance, but she does work well with Hans and Waver, thanks to the extra arts cards on the field. However, this advantage is shared with Nero Bride and Musashi depending on support too. In conclusion, the entire argument I've been seeing below is pointless. The 3 SSR ST sabers have different roles and setups to be used. The battles in FGO are what determine which team is the BEST for that situation. If you're completing Nero Fest Challenges or Lancer bosses, Musashi is likely to be the better choice, thanks to her 1 turn burst potential and debuff cleanse + buff removal abilities. For NP spam for harder free quests and challenge quests where the enemy isnt spamming you with debuffs, Nero bride is probably better thanks to her ability to NP spam consistently as well as her ability to heal a teammate or buff a teammate up if needed. Okita ultimately feels lackluster compared to these two, but is great for when you don't want to consider careful timing and burst skill stacking and simply want to hit things and no worry about NP gen. So please, stop. The have different roles, pros and cons. If you like bursting, Musashi's your best bet. If you like consistently high damage, Nero Bride is your best bet. If you just wanna breeze through quests without too much worry, Okita is good. Keep in mind I left CEs out of this. There's too much variotion involved. After all, best saber is this boi...